Destino Marcado
by Star-L
Summary: Shoran volta de viagem, Sakura e seus amigos decidem comemorar, mas oque era pra ser uma brincadeira divertida se torna um terrivel pesadelo... FIC FINALIZADA
1. A Volta

__

**__**

Oi eu sou a Lê essa é minha primeira fic e espero que todos gostem, mas também aconcelho aqueles que querem ver um final feliz que então leia outra fic pois lhes aviso que não é nessa que irão encontrar.

****

Destino Marcado

Cap. I A Volta

_****_

Faltava 5 min. Para saida, Sakura estava sentada em seu lugar e só pensava na roupa que usaria aquela noite.

Sakura. Termina aula chata...

Sakura cursava o 1º ano da faculdade, em Tokio, ela e seus amigos moravam juntos em uma casa que alugaram e dividiam todas as tarefas e despesas, só Chiharu e Yamazaki viviam juntos em 1 pequeno apartamento, no bairro vizinho ao de Sakura.

Todos estudavam na mesma sala e haviam marcado de irem à uma danceteria naquela Sexta- feira anoite.

Quando o sinal tocou Sakura já foi logo perguntando a Tomoyo:

S. Tomoyo me ajuda! Que roupa eu uso essa noite?

T. Por que tanta preocupação?

S. Você sabe que o Shoran chega daqui a 2 horas, e que nós vamos sair pra comemorar sua volta.

T. Eu sei, eu sei! E também sei que você ta doidinha pra ficar sózinha com ele.

Vermelha Sakura responde:

S. É nada! Eu só não vejo ele faz um tempo...

Com desdem, de quem desacredita:

T. Sei...

Quando chegaram na limusine da familia de Tomoyo, que levariam ela, Sakura, Rika, Eriol (que namorava Tomoyo), Naoko, e os dois amigos que conheciam a dois anos Takashi e Massayuki ( namorado de Naoko), pra casa, Tomoyo já avisou ao motorista para levar eles ao aéroporto pra buscar Shoran dali a 2 h. e as 22 h. para a danceteria, mas como não sabia quanto tempo iriam demorar disse que depois disso ele estaria dispenssado do trabalho aquele dia e que eles chamariam um taxi pra voltar pra casa.

Já em casa, um sobrado de dois quartos grandes, onde em um os garotos dividiam e era de uma cor verde esmeralda ( cor escolhida por Shoran), com 4 camas e roupa espalhada por tudo quanto é canto.

Em quanto isso o quarto das garotas era amarelo claro, com 4 camas e uma grande penteadeira com varios tipos de maquiagem e os bichinhos de pelucia de Sakura, que mesmo com 18 anos ainda gostava de coleciona-los.

Em quanto no quarto dos meninos eles discutiam como imprecionar as garotas, elas por sua vez estavam todas eufóricas discutindo que roupa usar aquela noite.

Elas quase destruiram o guarda- roupa pondo e tirando as roupas de dentro dele pra ver qual iria ficar boa.

S. Meninas qual eu uso, a saia e a mini- blusa preta ou a azul-marinho com blusa vermelha?

T. Acho que a preta, destaca mais os seus olhos.

R. E usa o tamanco preto ou a bota.

N. Acho que combina mais a bota.

T. E eu? Qual vocês acham que vai chamar mais a atenção do Eriol, o vestido ( ou melhor micro- vestido) preto ou a mini blusa preta?

E em quanto as meninas continuam a discução das roupas os meninos, já na sala da casa, que também é grande e com uma mesinha central entre os três sofas de dois lugare, conversavam.

E. Tomoyo, meninas nós vamos buscar o Shoran ou vamos largar ele no aéroporto e ir comemorar a volta dele sem ele?

Todas elas juntas gritam:

Já vamor decer, dexa agente trocar de roupa que já vamos!

Tk. Acho que agente só pega o Shoran daqui umas 3 hs.

Elas trocaram de roupa só pra ir ao aéroporto, pois só iriam se trocar pra valer quando fossem pra danceteria. Depois de 40 min. elas deceram todas de calça jeans e blusinha colorida, cada uma com um desenho diferente.

M. Até que enfim nós já estavamos começando achar que vocês tinham morrido no quarto só pra escolher a roupa pra buscar o Shoran.

Com um certo despreso:

R. Como você é engraçado Massa!

E. Podemos ir ou vocês vão querer discutir agora?

Uns 20 min. depois eles chegaram ao aéroporto e Shoran quando os viu logo disse aos garotos:

Sh. Pow, achei que você iam me largar aqui o resto da vida.

Depois de comprimentar todos quando chegou em Sakura e os dois ficaram corados olhando um pro outro, quando se tocaram que já estavam daquele jeito à um tempo Shoran se apreçou deu um beijo no rosto de Sakura e logo os meninos puxaram ele perguntando como foi a viagem.

E Shoran respondia pensando nos olhos verde esmeralda que não via a 2 meses, e Sakura só conseguia pensar em como ele continuava lindo os seus olhos castanhos penetrantes.


	2. O jogo

**__**

Cap. II O Jogo

Todos estavam em casa se arrumando para sair. As meninas como sempre estavam discutindo sobre as roupas que iriam usar.

As meninas (por pressão dos garotos, que falavam para elas se vestirem logo) já estavam prontas, ou seja Sakura e Naoko estavam de blusinha e saia preta e Tomoyo e Rika de vestido.

Quando finalmente desceram para poderem sair Sakura logo observou como Shoran estava lindo, com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul- marinho.

E ele "discretamente" olhou Sakura e pensou como ela tinha um corpo lindo.

Quando chegaram a danceteria, encontraram Chiharu e Yamazaki em uma mesa com alguns puffs em volta, esperando eles chegarem.

Y: Porquê a demora?

Tk: As garotas...

Y: Não precisa continuar já sei o que ouve. Conheço as "figuras" – disse rindo

Chiharu lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e logo ele ficou quieto.

Chi: E você Shoran! Vejo que continua bonito, mas fora isso tudo bem?

Yamazaki mesmo irritado com o comentário da namorada fica quieto para não arrumar briga e espera a resposta do encabulado Shoran.

Sh: Tudo bem! E vocês dois?

Perguntou a eles que estavam abraçados em um puff que cabia os dois.

Y: Estamos bem! E muito felizes morando juntos!

Acrescentou olhando para Chiharu.

Todos se divertiam conversando e bebendo algo, nenhuma das meninas tomava qualquer tipo de bebida alcóolica e Eriol e Shoran também não.

M: Isso esta começando à ficar chato. Porque não fazemos algo um pouco mais legal?

Rk: Como o que?

M: Vocês já jogaram o jogo do copo?

Tk: Aquele que você chama um espirito?

T: Não sei se é bom nós "brincarmos" com isso.

M: Vamos! O que pode acontecer? Um espirito encarnar em um de nós? –risos-

Os garotos pensaram um tempo e aceitaram, mas levaram um tempo pra convencer as garotas de que nada de mau aconteceria.

Quando aceitaram, todos foram para um quartinho de fundo da danceteria, que de la dava para ir para o telhado do prédio.

La improvisaram uma mesa com caixas e um vidro quebrado, mas que era grande o bastante para fazer uma mesinha.

Em pedaços de papel escreveram o alfabeto, uma letra em cada pedaço que cortaram.

Takashi trouxe um copo da danceteria, pois se não eles não poderiam jogar.

S: Como se joga?

M: Nós espalhamos os papeis ao redor da mesa, em circulo, e colocamos o copo no centro.

Ele para e olha os presentes que não sabem, e vê se estão prestando atenção e continua.

Cada um coloca o dedo indicador em cima do copo. Nós chamaremos um espirito, e faremos perguntas à ele, se der certo ninguém deve empurrar o copo ou fazer qualquer tipo de força sobre ele, pois se não nós libertaremos o espirito antes de mandarmos ele de volta para o seu mundo, e deixaremos algo desconhecido solto no nosso mundo.

S: E se nada acontecer? Ou se alguém mexer o copo por vontade própria?

M: Se nada acontecer, está obvio que não deu certo. Mas se nós libertarmos o espirito por mexer o copo, eu não sei o que pode acontecer, pois não somos nós que escolhemos um espirito , é um espirito que nos escolhe!

Sakura já começa a ficar com mais medo com essas palavras, mas mesmo assim pergunta:

É só espíritos bons que fazem isso, né?

M: Não! Tanto bons quanto ruins. É por isso que devemos tomar cuidado para não o libertarmos.

Vendo a expressão de medo de Sakura e das outras meninas, que também estavam assustadas acrescenta.

M: Não devem se preocupar é só ninguém mexer no copo que nada ira nos acontecer. Podemos começar?

Diz sentando-se a mesa olhando para os amigos.

Mesmo relutante todos sentam para o jogo. Logo que todos estão com o dedo no copo Massayuki começa.

Venha espirito e diga se você tem algo para nos contar!

Quando Sakura (a mais medrosa) começa a ficar aliviada pelo copo não ter se movido, ela sente ele empurrando o seu dedo com o dos outros descrevendo a palavra "SIM".

Continua...

Gente desculpa a demora e os erros gramaticais do cap. I é que eu estava tão empolgada que mal via o que estava escrevendo, e se vocês viram algum erro nesse cap. Me perdoa e se alguém quiser ser meu editor eu aceito. E esse cap. Também tá meio chatinho mais eu vou melhorar.


	3. A Sombra

**__**

A sombra

Ao ver que seu braço se movia sem ela ordenar e que ele corria com o braço dos outros indicando a palavra sim, Sakura gela em seu lugar e olha para os presentes.

Shoran que também se mostrou assustado com algo que nunca tinha visto olha Sakura e pelo seu olhar assustado estica seu braço livre e aperta firme a mão de Sakura, para demonstrar que também se assustou com o acontecido e que mesmo assim tudo daria certo.

Massayuki: Diga-nos espirito o que faz aqui?

Mesmo Shoran apertando sua mão, Sakura quase solta o copo ao ver que o que estava sendo descrito era:

" Morte à todos"

Massayuki sem entender pergunta:

Como assim?

E o espirito volta à descrever as palavras, para espanto e medo de todos, " Morte à todos! Todos morrem"

Massayuki: Qual seu nome?

" Djin"

E conforme o espirito mostra seu nome cada vez mais rápido, o copo vai esquentando.

Marrocos (1993) – Centro de uma tumba subterrânea

Todos jogam o " Jogo dos Espíritos", como é chamado.

Um garoto de oito anos corre, tentando fugir.

Mas cai no meio de um corredor e uma fumaça o cerca e ele não consegue enxergar nada.

Massayuki levanta e corre para a laje do prédio.

Seus amigos assustados saem do quartinho, afinal se já tinham soltado o copo o melhor que tinham a fazer era sair dali, só Naoko que como sua namorada vai atras dele assustada.

Naoko: O que aconteceu com você? Por que correu e largou o copo daquele jeito, sendo que foi você que nos disse para não mexermos nele ou tirarmos o dedo dele?

Massayuki: Me deixa! Você não entenderia.

Naoko: Se você não explicar não vou entender mesmo!...

Sakura: O que foi aquilo?

Pergunta uma Sakura apavorada agarrada no braço direito de Shoran.

Takashi: Não sei! Nunca tinha acontecido algo assim antes comigo.

Tomoyo: Porque o copo começou a ficar quente?

Takashi: Também não sei responder isso!

Chiharu: Yamazaki vamos embora por favor!

Yamazaki: Claro, mas onde está a Naoko e o Massayuki?

E Eles correram para cima do prédio! Mas acho que foi só o susto de tudo o que aconteceu, logo eles vão descer!

No "telhado" do prédio Massayuki tentava se acalmar e refletir sobre tudo o que avia acontecido.

Naoko: Yuki! Você tá bem? Quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Massayuki mentindo:

Nada só fiquei nervoso com oque aconteceu!

Naoko abraça o namorado e percebe que sua corrente caíra.

Naoko: Yuki você viu a minha corrente? Acho que ela caiu lá na salinha! Espera um pouco eu só vou buscar ela e já volto.

Naoko desce as escadas e volta a mesinha onde alguns papeis ainda estão sobre ela. Depois de ter procurado em volta da mesa ela procura por onde passou para chegar a parte superior do prédio, e encontra sua corrente caida em cima de uma tábua que esta sobre o buraco da onde é jogado o lixo.

Ela se segura nas grades que estão a sua volta para tentar alcançar o colar, não conseguindo pega-lo, ela chega mais perto do buraco e se segura com uma das mãos em um tubo de ferro que encontra perto dela, quando percebe o movimento rápido de uma sombra atras da estante mais próxima a ela. Olhando assustada ela pergunta quem esta ali, e como não ouve resposta nem ouviu mais barulho nenhum volta a tentar pegar sua corrente. Logo que consegue volta correndo para o "telhado" e começa a procurar por Massayuki.

Naoko: Yuki? Yuki, cadê você?

Não tendo resposta ela decide voltar quando percebe o movimento de alguém perto dela como se fosse a mesma sombra da salinha. Assustada pergunta:

Quem esta ai? Apareça!

Como novamente não a resposta ela começa a correr assustada quando percebe a sombra indo atras dela ela corre para o teto de vidro com a esperança de que seus amigos a vejam e a ajudem.

Sakura: Eles estão demorando! Não é melhor irmos ver se esta tudo bem com eles?

Takashi: Vamos esperar mais um pouco, se eles não voltarem em dez minutos nós subimos, está bem assim?

Sakura confirma com a cabeça rezando para que tudo esteja bem.

Na sala ao lado da deles o pessoal olha para Naoko no teto e achando ser uma brincadeira acenam e fazem gracinhas para ela, enquanto ela do lado de fora batia desesperada no vidro.

Pessoa 1: Que ela acha que esta fazendo? Ta tentando chamar a atenção ou oque?

Pessoa 2: Deve ser uma daquelas garotas que enchem a cara e depois fazem de tudo para chamar a atenção das pessoas.

Quando ele termina de dizer isso o vidro começa a rachar e Naoko mais desesperada bate com mais força no vidro, e mesmo sem ninguém ouvi-la ela grita por socorro.

Quando derrepente o vidro se quebra e Naoko cai. Todos assustados saem de perto em quanto outros tentam chegar perto para ver o que esta acontecendo.

Sakura e os outros ouvindo o barulho do vidro que quebrara vão para a sala ao lado para ver o que aconteceu e chegando lá vêem Naoko no chão.

Assustados e querendo saber o que aconteceu eles pedem passagem e quando chegam na frente da amiga vêem que as pernas dela estão queimadas, só que a parte da perna que fica em baixo do joelho não estão onde deveriam estar, é justamente nesse lugar que suas pernas estão queimadas.

Os amigos horrorizados com a visão que tem há sua frente tentam entender o que ocorrera e ao lado de Naoko, a mais ou menos um metro de distancia, esta uma metade de sua perna, e olhando para cima para ver de onde a amiga caíra eles encontram a sua outra perna pendurada em pelo calçado num pedaço de vidro no teto.

Continua...

Gente desculpa a demora ( de praticamente um mês), mas é que eu estava com problemas na escola, e vocês devem saber que vida de estudante não é fácil.

Então desculpa o atraso, e agora falando sério quem ai quer ser minha editora ou editor? Por que eu admito meus problemas com a gramática estão péssimos.

Então se tiver alguma boa alma querendo me ajudar a editar a fic eu vou aceitar ajuda de braços abertos.

E desculpa também pêlos capítulos serem pequenos é que eu não consigo ficar enrolando em nada e eu escrevo tudo meio que resumidamente. Eu vou tentar deixar maior.

T+


	4. Mistério

****

Cap. IV Mistério

Todos estão na casa, Chiharu e Yamazaki voltam para seu apartamento, que fica a duas quadras da moradia dos outros.

Tomoyo tentava acalmar Rika e Sakura que não paravam de chorar. Mas ela mesma estava desesperada.

Enquanto Eriol consolava Massa pela perda da namorada.

Shoran e TK conversavam tentando chegar a uma conclusão do que pode ter acontecido com Naoko.

TK: Como foi que ela caiu? E como ela "ganhou" aquelas queimaduras?

Sh: Não sei! Mas acho que devemos descobrir, antes que aconteça com mais alguém!

TK: Você acha que virão atrás de nós? E o que matou a Naoko?

Sh: Não sei!

Chih: Yamazaki!

Y: Hum?

Chih: Onde você vai?

Yamazaki na porta do apartamento:

Dar uma volta...

Chih: Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, né?

Y: Eu já volto! Vou só comprar um calmante.

Chih: Não me deixa aqui! Ninguém sabe o que matou a Naoko.

Y: Eu já volto, me dá dez minutos! A Naoko era minha amiga e eu também to sofrendo por ter perdido ela!

Yamazaki nervoso grita essas palavras, assustando Chiharu.

Yamazaki abraça Chiharu.

Y: Não se preocupe! Eu já volto.

E dizendo isso sai do apartamento.

No dia seguinte, no velório, todos marcam de se encontrar a noite, na casa para discutirem o acontecimento da noite passada.

No decorrer da tarde todos conversam com alguns colegas de infância e da faculdade, mas quando perguntavam o que aconteceu, todos diziam que não se sentiam bem para comentar sobre isso.

Na Casa.

Sh: Primeiro devemos relacionar todos os detalhes, do momento em que chegamos até o ultimo minuto que estivemos com ela.

Massa desesperado e quase chorando:

A culpa é minha! Se eu não a tive-se deixado ir buscar a corrente sozinha, nada disso teria acontecido.

To: Todos somos culpados, deveríamos ter ficado juntos.

Sak: A culpa é daquele jogo que do nada pareceu criar vida. E eu disse que não era uma boa idéia. Eu já tinha medo de coisas anormais, agora parece que um fantasma aparece do nada e mata a Naoko.

Yama: Devia ter alguém naquele telhado. Provavelmente mais um daqueles malucos que enchem a cara, fumam todas e acham que podem tudo!

Massa: Se eu descubro quem é o desgraçado, ele vai pagar por essa e por outras.

RK: Vingança e ódio não vão trazer a Naoko de volta, e você só vai arrumar encrenca. E Há...

Todas as garotas gritam com a lâmpada que estoura, espalhando vidro para todos os lados.

Eriol acende uma vela e vê algumas fagulhas soltando dos fios da lâmpada.

Er: Não acham que esquentou um pouco?

Tk: Besteira! Vamos ver se não é nenhum fuzivel que queimou. Shoran você vem?

Sh: Eu vou ficar e pegar outra lâmpada.

Massa: Deixa que eu pego! Fica com as meninas e eu vou comprar algumas porque usei as ultimas pra testar em um trabalho.

Sh: Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? Eu não me importo de ir.

Yama: É se quiser eu vou junto.

Massa: Não deixa que eu vou. Tenho que pensar um pouco.

Er: Nós vamos ver a caixa de eletricidade e Massa... Se cuida!

Massa faz que positivo com a cabeça e sai da sala, enquanto Shoran abraçado em Sakura tentava acalma-la.

Tk batendo na porta do caseiro.

Uei! Uei! Acho que ele saiu.

Er: Então vamos, e agente volta depois.

Tk: Não, deve ter alguma janela aberta por aqui.

Contornando a casa com a lanterna eles acham a janela do escritório de Uei semi- aberta.

Er: eu não passo por ai.

Tk: Me ajuda a subir, que eu entro e abro a porta.

Com um pouco de dificuldade Tk entra na casa e abre a porta para Eriol.

Tk: Onde fica a caixa de energia?

Er: Na dispensa.

Quando chegaram na dispensa, olharam atras de umas estantes tentando achar a caixa de energia, as o que acharam atras de uma delas foi fotos de pessoas mortas e com partes do corpo queimadas, uns no pescoço, outros na perna, na barriga e em todos os lugares que se possa imaginar.

Quando se dão conta já aviam passado uns quinze minutos só examinando as fotos e com isso ouvem os passos de Uei pela sala.

Tk: E agora?

Er: Se esconde e agente vê como é que vamos sair daqui!

Eles se jogaram em baixo de uma estante e ouviram os passos de Uei pela casa até ele chegar na dispensa.

Uei: Não lembro de ter deixado as coisas assim.

Eriol e Tk se olham nervosos, temendo que Uei os ache e diga que foi invasão de propriedade.

Até que para alivio dos dois, Uei sai da dispensa e vai em direção ao seu quarto.

Er: Vamos logo antes que ele volte.

Tk: To indo!

--''--

Sh: Vocês realmente não querem um suco ou um chá?

Sak: Não! Obrigada Shoran, mas eu só quero que a luz volte.

Yama: E vocês Chiharu, Rika e Tomoyo, não querem realmente nada?

Chi: Não obrigada.

To: Quando tudo voltar ao normal o melhor que temos a fazer é ir dormir e ver o que nós vamos fazer amanha.

Nesse momento todos da sala ouvem Tk e Eriol batendo a porta da entrada e entrando eufóricos na sala.

Sh: O que ouve?

Tk: Vocês não vão acreditar no que nós vimos.

Rk: O que foi?

Tk: Acho melhor contar desde o inicio.

Sk: Vai logo!

Tk: Tá! Bom, nós fomos até a casinha do Uei para pedirmos que ele visse se algum fuzivel avia queimado. Mas, quando chegamos lá ele não estava, e para não ficar no escuro entramos pela janela do escritório dele, e fomos até a dispensa...

Er: Só que quando começamos procurar a caixa de energia atras das estantes...

Tk: E o que nós achamos não foi a caixa de energia, o que nós achamos eram fotos de pessoas mortas com queimaduras pelo corpo.

Er: E o pior da história é que eram iguais a queimadura da Naoko.

Pasmos ao ouvirem a história todos ficam calados durante um tempo enquanto procuravam raciocinar sobre o que acabaram de ouvir.

Mas o mais quieto e pensativo era Shoran, que não conseguia entender como Uei, que fora um pai para ele, poderia estar envolvido com algo do tipo.

Er: O Massa ainda não voltou?

Chi: Não. Eu tentei ligar para o celular dele, mas ninguém atende.

Rk: Espero que ele não tenha feito nenhuma besteira.

Yama: Ele não é de fazer besteira, mas o que me preocupa é ele esta demorando muito pra voltar.

Nesse momento eles ouvem o barulho do carro, o que os acalma um pouco, e logo depois Massa entra na sala.

Massa Aqui estão as lâmpadas. O que ouve com vocês?

Tk: Vem cá que eu te conto toda a história.

Depois de tudo esclarecido.

Massa: Mas como ele tem essas fotos?

Er: É isso o que nós temos de descobrir.

Tom: Mas acho que isso pode ficar pra amanha.

Sk: Eu concordo com a Tomoyo, acho que nós devemos ir dormir e amanha nós discutimos sobre Uei. Você concorda não é Shoran?

Sh: Claro!

Chi: Então nós vamos indo já.

Yama: É acho que é o melhor a ser feito.

Depois de se despedirem, e Chiharu e Yamazaki voltarem para seu apartamento, todos vão para seus quartos.

Passada uma semana, depois que todos concordaram de que Uei era inocente até que se provasse o contrario, todos voltam as suas vidas normais. Tão normais que Tk e Sakura voltam a acordar atrasados e estudar que nem loucos ( porque não prestaram atenção nas aulas) para irem bem nas provas da faculdade.

--''--

No almoço.

Tk: O que vocês acham de nós irmos a uma lanchonete hoje de noite?

Tom: Achei que você tinha prova de Matemática amanhã.

Tk: E tenho. Só que eu já estudei.

Sh: Você estudou?! Há, deve estar doente.

Tk: Não enche Shoran. Então vamos ou não?

Er: Por mim tudo bem.

Tom: Por mim também.

Sakura, Shoran e Massayuki também dizem que vão.

Rk: Eu não vou poder ir.

Sk: Por quê?

Rk: Eu tenho um trabalho pra terminar e tenho que estudar pra prova de amanhã. Eu não estou indo nada bem em Matemática. Então eu vou ficar aqui na faculdade e estudar.

Tom: Você quer ajuda?

Rk: Não, obrigada! Eu estudo sozinha, agora vocês devem ir e se divertir.

Sk: Quer que nós tragamos algo para você?

Rk: Não precisa.

Sh: Eu vou ter que mandar alguns pacotes pra minha prima na China, e vou pra casa me trocar depois.

Tk: E eu tenho que fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca antes ir pra casa. E tem que ser na biblioteca do centro porque na da faculdade não tem tudo que eu preciso.

Er: Certo então. Nós vamos pra casa nos arrumamos e esperamos vocês dois na lanchonete.

Sh: Por mim tudo bem.

Tk: Eu também.

Passado a tarde todos vão pra casa, enquanto Shoran, Tk e Rika vão fazer seus deveres.

Rika, antes de ir para a biblioteca estudar, passa no banheiro e enquanto esta lá ouve o barulho de uma pessoa, mas ouve seus passos.

Tem alguém aí?

Ninguém respondendo ela pergunta de novo. Até que o barulho do trinco de sua porta se abrindo a deixa apavorada, já que ninguém pode abrir o trinco pelo lado de fora.

Quando sua porta se abre com toda força a única coisa que Rika vê são dois olhos amarelos e mãos segurando em seu pescoço queimando-a e usando suas ultimas forças tenta ver quem é o assassino e se espanta quando vê quem é, mas não tem chance de falar pois é erguida e queimada no pescoço até morrer e ser solta no chão.

Pouco depois uma garota entra no banheiro e vê sangue saindo do box em que Rika estava e ao ir ver se a pessoa estava se sentindo bem encontra Rika morta.

Enquanto isso todos os outros estão indo para a lanchonete sem nem Ter idéia do que aconteceu.

Continua...

Gente foi mal, desculpa mesmo, eu tive alguns problemas e não pude colocar o capitulo antes. É sério desculpa mesmo por ter demorado. ( E não vou nem comentar o quanto demorou)

Mas eu prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto de novo.

Beijinhos.


	5. A descoberta

****

Cap. V

A descoberta

No dia seguinte Sakura, Shoran, Tk, Massa, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki e Chiharu, ficam sabendo pelo diretor da faculdade o que aconteceu com Rika.

Sak: O que nós vamos fazer agora?

Er: Acho que devemos sair da casa e ir para outro lugar, porque como vamos saber se o que está nos perseguindo, não está vigiando a casa?!

Sh: Eu concordo com Érion, acho que devemos ir para algum Hotel!

Massa: Eu conheço um bom e barato que fica perto da faculdade.

Er: Então arrumem suas coisas e vamos para lá antes que anoiteça.

Chiharu e Yamazaki foram arrumar suas coisas no apartamento, e os outro foram para casa pegar tudo o que lhes era possível carregar.

No quarto das garotas.

Sak: Como isso foi acontecer?

Tom: Não sei Sakura! Mas acho bom ninguém se separar mais. Para nossa própria segurança.

TK: bate na porta e entra no quarto.

Será que da pra falar menos e arrumar mais, já tá começando há anoitecer e eu não quero estar aqui quando escurecer.

Tom: Só faltam algumas coisas. Mas se você tá com tanta pressa leva essas duas malas lá pra baixo, por favor.

Tk: O que eu não faço pra sair daqui.

Um tempo depois quando todos já estão na sala.

Massa: Tudo pronto? Então vamos.

Eriol e Shoran iam arrumando tudo no carro enquanto os outros iam levando as malas pra fora.

Eram 18:40h quando chegam ao Hotel. E até conseguirem os quartos, as meninas juntas, Eriol e Shoran em um quarto e TK e Massa no outro, e arrumarem suas coisas já eram 21h.

Chi: Nós vamos sair e jantar ou vamos pedir a comida?

Tk: Acho melhor nós ficarmos aqui.

Sh: Concordo com o Takashi. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

Tom: Eu vou pedir a comida.

Er: Pede pizza, é mais rápido e barato.

Massa: Por que tudo isso tá acontecendo com agente? Primeiro a Naoko depois a Rika, e agora qual de nós vai ser?

Tk: Vamos tentar lembrar de tudo. Desde o começo até o final do jogo. Ou alguém aqui ainda acha que foi outra coisa?

Todos concordam com Tk de que tudo começou com o jogo.

Sh: Mas como vamos saber se o tal "espirito" está realmente vindo atrás de nós?

Er: Lembra que uma das regras era, "Não tirem o dedo do copo até terminar o jogo e MANDAR O ESPIRITO DE VOLTA PARA O SEU MUNDO? Se essa regra não tivesse sido quebrada não teríamos algo que nem sabemos o que é nos perseguindo.

Tk: Se o Massayuki não tivesse dado a idéia estúpida de jogarmos, isso não teria acontecido.

Yama: Chega de briga, o que importa é o que vamos fazer agora, não o que vamos fazer pelo que já aconteceu.

Sk: Eu lembro do copo ficar quente. Até que chegou uma hora em que eu não agüentei e soltei.

Chi: E eu lembro de que o nome que nos foi mostrado era Djin. E que ele disse que todos morrem nesse jogo. Acho que ele vai matar todos nós e na seqüência que tá indo eu devo ser a próxima.

Yama: Chiharu calma! Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça, eu prometo.

Sh: Mas quem foi o primeiro a tirar o dedo do copo?

Sk: Não sei eu tirei o dedo do copo quando eu não consegui ficar mais tempo com ele ali.

Er: Eu também.

Sh: Isso vai ser complicado de se resolver.

Tk: Mas e a camera?

Sakura, Tomoyo e Chiharu:

Que camera?

Yama: Bem meninas não foi por mal, nem nada do tipo mas eu levei uma camera escondida pra filmar bem, há, mas deixa isso pra lá e vamos falar da camera.

Juntas de novo:

Yamazaki o que você pretendia filmar sem nos contar?

Tk: Bem, ha, é que, eu, sabe como é...

Massa: Esse babaca queria filmar tudo o que ele iria fazer aquela noite.

Chi: Tudo o que?

Tk: Chiharu você vai querer que nós expliquemos vai?

Chi: Eca, Yamazaki seu indecente e nojento, eu não acredito que você ia fazer isso.

Yama: Ta bom, eu sei. Desculpa. Mas agora voltando a camera. Eu deixei ela na minha jaqueta e quando fomos jogar eu deixei ela filmando em cima de uma estante.

Sh: Aonde você deixou a camera?

Yama: Acho que ficou no quarto do Eriol, por que nós passamos pela casa antes de ir para o apartamento.

Er: Por que você não disse antes que você filmou tudo? A camera ainda tá no quarto por que eu não achei que foce ter alguma utilidade.

Tom: Eu ia falar antes mas preferi não interromper, porque a Pizzaria disse que não pode entregar a pizza, pois está sem o motoqueiro.

Sh: Eu vou buscar a pizza.

Tk: Eu vou junto.

Massa: E eu também.

Er: E eu vou voltar a casa e pegar a camera.

Yama: Eu vou com você pra assistir ao vídeo, e acho que é melhor pois assim ninguém fica sozinho.

Sk: E nós?

Sh: Eu já volto eu vou correndo pegar a pizza, e você fiquem juntas, não saiam, nem abram a porta pra ninguém, certo?

Tom: Pode deixar.

Chi: E vocês quatro, tomem cuidado por favor.

Yama: Não se preocupe nós já voltamos.

Na frente da casa.

Yama: Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Er: E nós temos escolha?

Yama: Que tal deixar tudo pra lá, e voltarmos para o Hotel com as meninas? Você sabe como elas são, devem estar com medo sozinhas.

Er: Yamazaki, larga a mão de ser cagão e vamos logo, por que se não descobrirmos o que está nos "atacando", aí sim as meninas vão ficar com medo.

Yama: Mas é que...

Er: Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia, porque se você acha que é o único que tá sem vontade de entrar nessa casa de novo, você tá muito enganado.

Shoran, já nervoso, na Pizzaria.

Por que demora tanto?

Massa: Eles devem ter muitos pedidos.

Tk: É deve ser.

Sh: Massa me diz uma coisa nesse "jogo dos espíritos", não tem uma tal regra que diz que se nós soltarmos o espirito, temos de fazer um exorcismo para manda-lo devolta ao seu mundo?

Massa: Tem, mas nós devemos descobrir qual é o tipo de espirito primeiro.

Tk: Você não tem nenhum livro sobre isso?

Massa: Acho que eu devo ter pego o livro e posto na minha mala junto com os outros.

Sh: Massayuki seu idiota, porque não disse isso antes?! Eu vou até o Hotel pegar esse livro e as meninas pra nós irmos até a danceteria fazer esse exorcismo. E vocês fiquem aqui. Depois vocês vão indo para a danceteria enquanto eu vou buscar um livro de exorcismo com um amigo que mora aqui perto.

Tk: Mas e o Yamazaki e o Eriol, como vão saber onde estaremos?

Sh: Eu deixo um bilhete pra eles no Hotel!

Massa: Vai rápido então.

Shoran saiu correndo da Pizzaria e sumiu na escuridão, enquanto Massa e Tk olhavam.

Tk: Massa fica ai, que eu vou no banheiro.

Massa: Tá.

Yama: Eriol vamos logo que eu não agüento mais ficar aqui.

Eriol já começando a ficar irritado, porque alem de não achar a camera no quarto, não agüentava mais ouvir Yamazaki choramingar do seu lado.

Yamazaki, vai ver se você não acha nenhuma pista na sala ou em outro lugar da casa enquanto eu procuro a camera.

To indo, não precisa ficar irritadinho por causa disso.

Yamazaki sai do quarto e desse até a sala, enquanto Eriol no quarto procura a camera nas gavetas de seu armário.

Achei. Até que enfim. Yamazaki idiota, guardou a camera na minha gaveta de cuecas, não é atoa que eu não achava. Agora deixa eu ligar isso na TV, assistir e me mandar daqui, porque também não agüento mais essa casa.

Na sala.

Yama: Cara não tem nada aqui...

Ele olha em cima da mesinha e vê que uma garrafa plástica que avia deixado ali começou a derreter e encolher, então ele percebe que a sala começa a ficar mais quente.

Que que isso...

Yamazaki corre em direção a porta mas quando falta uns dois metros para ele sair da sala, a porta se fecha e ele sente duas mãos se fechando em seu pescoço e o apertando. A dor que ele sentiu foi horrível, o sangue começou a escorrer e ele perdeu suas forças.

--''--

Sh: As três, vamos logo não há tempo pra vocês se desesperarem. Me ajudem a achar o livro do Massa, pra descobrirmos com que tipo de espirito estamos lidando. Porque se não eu não vou poder pegar o livro de exorcismo.

Sk: Mas não é só um livro de exorcismo?

Sh: Não. Existe exorcismo de tudo quanto é tipo e se não soubermos qual é o tipo de espirito não conseguiremos fazer o exorcismo certo e tudo vai estar acabado.

Tom: Achei o livro. É esse aqui, né?

Sh: É. Agora vamos ver o que nós sabemos é que esse espirito mata as pessoas queimadas, então vamos procurar.

Massa: Cadê o Shoran? E eu to cansado de bater na porta do banheiro e ouvir o Tk falar "Já vou sair Massa, agora me deixa em paz ou será que não posso fazer minhas necessidades sozinho?".

Er: Não da pra acreditar no que eu estou vendo. Não da pra acreditar que seja essa pessoa. Cadê o Yama?

Eriol sai correndo do quarto e olha pela escada a procura de Yama, mas o que vê, é sangue escorrendo por debaixo da porta da sala.

Assustado Eriol corre para o quarto para pegar a camera e ir embora quando ouve passos subindo a escada.

Sem saber o que fazer se esconde em baixo da cama e espera para ver o que acontece. A porta se abre mas Érion não vê ninguém entrar. Até que o corpo de Yamazaki é jogado ao lado da capa com a cabeça virada para ele.

Eriol se segura ao máximo para não gritar com a cena, mas quando a porta se fecha ele esquece da camera e corre para o andar inferior para tentar se salvar e contar aos outros o que descobriu.

Ao chegar na porta descobre a mesma trancada e, desesperado, tenta abri-lá, e ao ouvir os mesmos passos em sua direção Eriol começa a bater na porta tentando chamar a atenção de um grupo de jovens que passava ali na frente no momento.

Alguém aí, me ajude, socorro...

Mas quando parecia lhe que alguém ia olhar, ele é prensado contra a porta e sua cabeça é queimada, até que a porta ficou marcada com o sangue, e o corpo de Érion caiu no chão sem vida.

--''--

Sh: Achei o espirito que procurávamos. Escutem:

" Djins (gênios) ****

O Djin, na demonologia árabe e muçulmana, é um espírito capaz de assumir a forma de um homem ou animal e de exercer influências sobrenaturais sobre pessoas, para o mal ou para o bem.

Os anjos (Gênios) são seres que praticam o bem.

Os Djins (Gênios-contrários) são seres espirituais que praticam tanto o bem quanto o mal. O primeiro Djin a se rebelar contra Deus chama-se IBLIS, conhecido no mundo ocidental com o nome de Lúcifer, (Lúcifer significa Senhor da Luz, afinal ele foi criado do FOGO... da Luz do Fogo).

Anjos Caídos ou Demônios, assim são chamados todos os anjos que deixaram o plano celestial e se tornaram seguidores de Lúcifer.

Através de rituais é possível invocá-los, mas um alerta; os Djins não são sempre aqueles seres bonzinhos do tipo: desenho do Aladin. Eles podem ser perversos e traiçoeiros, a ponto de matar aqueles que o invocam ao invés de realizar seus desejos..."

Shoran e as meninas ficam boquiabertos com o que acabam de descobrir, e ao mesmo tempo desesperados.

Sk: Shoran e agora o que nós vamos fazer?

Sh: Eu vou leva-las até a Pizzaria. Vocês, o Massa e o Tk vão indo para a danceteria, e eu vou buscar o livro de exorcismo.

Chi: Então vamos logo antes que algo aconteça.

Sh: Espera deixa eu escrever um bilhete pro Érion e pro Yamazaki dizendo aonde nós estaremos.

Tom: Então anda logo, que eu to assustada com tudo isso.

Sh: Agora vocês estão com pressa, né? Pronto vamos.

Os quatro saem do Hotel e correm devolta a Pizzaria para contar a Tk e Massa o que sabem.

Massa: Até que enfim, achei que ia comer a pizza sozinho. Mas e ai o que vocês descobriram?

Sh: Que se não corrermos e fizermos o exorcismo logo nós estaremos mortos em medos tempo do que você imagina.

Tom: Cadê o Tk?

Massa: Tá trancado no banheiro desde que o Shoran foi buscar vocês.

Shoran bate na porta do banheiro.

Takashi anda logo não temos tempo pra esperar você ler o jornal aí.

Tk abrindo a porta.

Pronto, não precisa mais fazer esse escândalo todo. Mas o que vocês descobriram?

Sh: As meninas explicam tudo enquanto vocês vão pra danceteria e preparam as coisas para o exorcismo. E eu vou buscar o livro com o Akira na casa dele.

Tome cuidado. – Diz uma Sakura quase chorando.-

Shoran beija Sakura e diz que tudo vai ficar bem, vira e corre outra vez só que desta vez em outra direção.

Continua...

Gente desculpa a demora, é que eu tenho tido muita coisa pra fazer. E também queria avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo porque eu não sei mais o que escrever ou então os capítulos vão ser muito pequenos, e eu vou começar a escrever outra fic, só que dessa vez eu vou escrever por mim mesma, ou seja eu quero inventar uma história.

Mas eu queria agradecer a todos que lêem a minha fic.

Alexiel: Ainda bem que você gostou da fic, só que eu não sei se a próxima vai ser de terror, eu ainda tenho que pensar em como ela vai ser.

Nanda: Palhaça engraçadinha, fala de mim e leva um tempão pra por sua fic na net também. Mas mesmo assim te adoro amiga.

E para os outro que lêem minha fic eu espero que vocês gostem dela. E eu gostaria de saber se da aquele "friozinho no estômago" quando eu estou prestes a matar alguém ou não. E saibam que a opinião de você é muito importante pra mim sendo boa ou ruim porque só assim eu vou saber em que ponto melhorar as fics que eu pretendo escrever, e também o que eu não devo escrever.

Mas é isso aí T+.

Bjinhus pra todos.


	6. O Djin aparece

**Cap. VI**

**Aparece o Djin**

**Shoran corre pelas ruas até que chega à casa de Akira. E quase derruba a porta de tanto bater.**

**Akira abre a porta calmo.**

**Shoran! Da próxima vez deixe a porta no lugar. Mas... o que você quer a essa hora?**

**Me empresta o seu livro de exorcismo?!**

**Qual deles?**

**O do Djin do fogo.**

**Akira pasmo ao saber qual era o livro pergunta:**

**Você está brincando comigo, não é?**

**Dá pra ser mais rápido e parar de me olhar com essa cara de mongo?! Eu não tenho a noite toda!**

**Akira anda rápido pela casa e diz a si mesmo:**

**Se você realmente mexeu com o Djin do fogo, eu duvido que tenha o resto da semana.**

**Akira entra em seu escritório e começa a procurar o livro na estante.**

**Sh: Não tem como ir mais rápido?**

**Calma que eu já acho!**

**Akira procura mas não consegue encontrar o livro.**

**Acho que está no meu quarto, apesar de que eu sempre deixo os livros aqui. Vamos meu quarto é lá em cima.**

**--''--**

**Enquanto isso os outros chegam na danceteria e correm para arrumar a mesa.**

**Sk: Vocês acham que vai funcionar? Não é melhor esperar até o Shoran voltar?**

**Tk: Todos sabemos que a essa hora até ele já pode estar morto.**

**Sk: Como você pode achar isso? E...**

**Tom: Olha aqui chega de falar sobre isso vamos tentar expulsar esse Djin daqui com o que sabemos e temos. Eriol e Yamazaki vão saber onde nos encontrar e Shoran também mas se ficarmos aqui sem fazer nada não vai ajudar muito.**

**Tk: Tudo pronto. Agora lembrem não tirem o dedo do copo, já vimos o que acontece quando fazemos isso então não façam de novo, ok?! Então vamos.**

**Massa: Tem certeza de isso vai funcionar?**

**Tk: Não vamos saber se não tentar.**

**--''--**

**Shoran começa a perder a paciência.**

**Akira cadê o livro?**

**Não sei deve estar por aqui... Achei, achei ta aqui o livro olha.**

**Tá bom agora cadê a pagina do exorcismo?**

**Espera aí... tá aqui...**

**É só isso?**

**Não está... está faltando uma pagina, esse é só o começo, a outra pagina parece que foi queimada!**

**Como?**

**--''--**

**O copo se move descrevendo a palavra MORTE, até que depois de um tempo se forma a frase " TODOS DEVEM MORRER".**

**Chiharu solta uma exclamação e faz menção de soltar o copo...**

**Massa: Chiharu agüenta. Por tudo que você mais gosta não tire seu dedo daí.**

**Terminando de falar isso o copo começa a esquentar e pouco depois o calor é tão grande que um circulo de fogo se forma ali fazendo todos soltarem o copo.**

**--''--**

**Sh: Mas você não lembra o que estava escrito nessa pagina?**

**É o que eu to tentando fazer, espera.**

**Shoran não para de andar de um lado para o outro cada vez mais nervoso.**

**Espera acho que lembrei, pra você destrui-lo ou ao menos conseguir manda-lo de volta as trevas você deve acho que matar ele ou algo assim.**

**Como assim?**

**Eu não lembro, eu nunca usei esse livro e nunca o li direito por que achei que ninguém faria uma coisa dessas.**

**Você está querendo me dizer que eu vou ter que matar um dos meus amigos? É isso?**

**Ou isso ou você tem de tirar o Djin da pessoa, fazer ele voltar a sua forma original, o que é praticamente impossível.**

**E se eu não conseguir?**

**Quando ele terminar de matar todos que o invocaram ele ira embora.**

**Mas...**

**Olha é o único jeito ou você sacrifica um de seus amigos ou você sacrifica todos, inclusive você!**

**Eu vou dar um jeito nisso você vai ver.**

**--''--**

**Shoran corre em direção a danceteria enquanto Akira lamenta por tudo.**

**Chiharu e Massa correm para se esconder, Sakura, Tomoyo e Tk fazem o mesmo mas dali um tempo se separam correndo cada um para um lado.**

**Massa e Chiharu se escondem em um armário, e vendo o desespero de Chiharu, Massa, diz que tudo vai ficar bem.**

**Pouco tempo depois escutam passos perto do armário e ficam o mais silenciosos possível.**

**Quando o barulho diminui e finalmente cessa, Massa tenta olhar pelas frestinhas da porta quando um grande par de olhos amarelos aparece na sua frente e com uma força tremenda arrebenta a porta do armário e agarra no pescoço de Massa, Chiharu entra em desespero e chora ao ver as mãos e o corpo daquele assassino entrando no armário para mata-la.**

**Pouco depois Shoran chega correndo e gritando por Sakura.**

**Quando vê Uei jogando gasolina em TK, enquanto este estava caído no chão.**

**O que você tá fazendo?**

**E correndo para cima de Uei o empurra para a porta que estava encostada, e Uei cai rolando pela escada desmaiando quando atinge o chão.**

**Nesse tempo Tk some e Shoran começa a procura-lo pêlos corredores do prédio.**

**Droga aonde foi que ele se me...**

**E olhando para uma estante vê Tomoyo ensangüentada e sem um braço, com uma expressão de terror em seus olhos.**

**Shoran corre até a próxima sala aonde encontra TK.**

**Takashi! Você tá bem cara?**

**Estou só um pouco zonzo pela pancada que levei na cabeça.**

**Anda cara me ajuda a achar a Sakura e vamos sair daqui e tentar dar um jeito nisso tudo.**

**Os dois correm até o outro lado do prédio e Shoran aperta o botão do elevador, mas quando a porta se abre Shoran solta um grito.**

**Não é impossível, como? Como?**

**E assim ele continua até tomar coragem para olhar de novo e constatar que era realmente Sakura que se encontrava ali na sua frente, pendurada pelo pescoço e com marcas de queimadura por todo o corpo.**

**Não... Tk Vamos embora agora. Antes que ...**

**Antes que o que?**

**O que você disse?**

**Sabe ela foi a mais difícil de todos, mas também deu uma dó. Desperdiçar uma beldade dessas, mas ela estava começando a encomodar. Afinal não parava de choramingar. E você consegue adivinhar o que ela ficava dizendo?**

**Shoran pasmo com o que ouvia não sabia o que dizer, nem se mexer, sua cabeça estava confusa. As coisas passavam com tanta rapidez por sua cabeça que ele não sabia o que fazer.**

**Ainda estava tentando entender a morte de Sakura e o que Tk estava lhe dizendo.**

**O que foi? Difícil de acreditar em tudo? Esse paspalho a quem vocês chamam Takashi, não passa de um crianção com medo do mundo e o que o cerca. Domina-lo foi como... ham como é que vocês dizem... a é foi como tirar doce de uma criança.**

**O que? Mas como você pode?**

**Pude o que? Será que nunca ninguém lhes disse para nunca brincar com fogo, pois um dia vocês iriam se queimar?!**

**E dizendo isso soltou uma gargalhada que fazia até o sangue parar de circular.**

**A é não esqueçamos a sua namoradinha e o que ela me disse. Ela ficou tão lindinha chorando daquele jeito e o mais interessante, ela me pediu para não machuca-lo. Há... isso não é irônico... hun e uma graça.**

**Shoran olha para Tk mas vê o rosto do Djin se projetando em seu rosto, e com isso se lembra de uma conversa que teve com Massa no qual esse lhe conta que seus pais foram possuídos pelo Djin e que foram queimados, pois só assim o Djin iria embora.**

**Acho que você já viveu demais e sua namorada deve estar te esperando...**

**Nesse momento Shoran pega um esqueiro que tinha em um bolso e atira em Tk, que começa a ficar em chamas e zangado anda em direção a Shoran.**

**Este no entanto empurra o outro no buraco do elevador e fecha a porta do mesmo.**

**Shoran se levanta pensando para quem deveria contar o que aconteceu, quando a porta do elevador se abre e fogo é jorrado de lá, enquanto Shoran é atirado para traz e quando levanta vê o Djin em seu corpo original, com um sorriso maligno e vitorioso e com isso vai andando até Shoran e diz:**

**O que eu disse ninguém nunca vive para contar o que houve.**

**E assim agarra Shoran pelo pescoço e o levanta, ele se debate ao máximo até que perde todas as suas forças.**

**Fim **

**1º desculpa pela demora.**

**2º desculpa pela demora.**

**3º desculpa pela demora.**

**Agora vejamos para aqueles que gostaram da minha fic ou simplesmente a leram obrigada e eu vou escrever outra fic só que essa acho que eu primeiro escrevo em um caderno depois ponho na net assim eu fico aí uns 3 ou 4 meses sem por nada.¬¬"**

**Mas eu agradeço aqueles que leram e principalmente a minha miguinha Nandinha que sempre me incentivou a escrever.**

**Bjão pra todos e espero que leiam minha próxima fic. .**


End file.
